Once Upon A Time -- The Darkest Age
by SoraLego278
Summary: During a camping trip in Maine, a young lady finds herself in another realm - one she believes was make-believe. After meeting a princess in need of a friend, and an outlaw roaming the forest, she sets off on a quest to save three entire kingdoms from falling apart. Along the way, she helps others in need. A "Spin-Off" from the T.V. Series. Rated T for Violence & Suspense.
1. Ch1 - The Two Runaway Girls

_**ONCE UPON A TIME ~THE DARKEST AGE~**_

**"No matter how deep the Darkness, a Light shines within. I guess it's more than just a Fairy Tale."  
>- Sora, Kingdom Hearts 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!<strong>

**A/N: Hello There! I am Back! THIS time, I have come with a New Story altogether! It is one I recently was inspired to make while thinking about "_Once Upon A Time_".**

**NOTE: THIS Story contains various elements from some Fairy Tales, Legends, and several Disney Movies. These belong to Disney and the Other Creators alike.**

**Also (IF I MAY WARN YOU), this story is Much Darker than "_Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_". After all, "_Once Upon A Time_" is Much Darker than Kingdom Hearts!**  
><strong>In fact, this story will probably be what you would call a "Spin-Off" compared to the original T.V. Series.<strong>

**STORY UPDATE: The First Half of my next Kingdom Hearts story has been planned out. As for the Second Half, it is going through various revisions due to complexity in the ****world's scenarios. Of course, every world has Already been chosen. I simply need to organize the remainder of it.**

**Do you understand? IF you do, then you are READY TO ROLL!**

**To start off, here is CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1<br>****The Two Runaway Girls**

A gentle breeze blew through the room. She pulled the sheets on as quickly as possible. It did not make any difference. The light from the mid-morning sun was already shining through her window. The candles from the night before had blown out. She sighed deeply. This was _not_ a day for sleeping in. No day was — _**ever**_.

There was a loud knock on the door. It nearly caused her to jump. "Pardon me, Miss Victoria," a voice called from the other side. "But are you ready yet?"

With another deep sigh, Victoria shoved the covers back. She rose slowly and gently squeezed her blondie hair. Following a short yawn and stretch, she marched over to a table and rapidly threw her favorite outfit on. It was a long dress with an indigo color. She also placed a violet scarf-like hood around her neck and rapidly tied it in place. On her head, she quickly placed a cone-shaped hat that matched the color of her dress. As she was slipping a pair of black shoes on, the door opened.

In stepped a woman sporting short, grey hair and dressed in the standard black-and-white maid's uniform. She shook her head after taking one mere glance at the girl before her. "Your Highness," she said in a thick, English accent. "The royal courts are awaiting your arrival."

Victoria gave a nod. This was to be expected. Each day was the same. Start by listening to delegates argue over decisions to help the kingdom… have breakfast… listen to the delegates some more until lunch… have lunch… go for a horse-riding lesson… return for more delegations… have dinner… make decisions regarding the delegations… and return to bed for the night. It was _such_ a repetitive routine, she easily grew bored. Still, this was the standard way-of-life for the leader of the **Ruteland** kingdom.

"Thank you, Nancy," Victoria said before strolling out the door.

The maid went straight to work the moment the girl had left. As she walked down the corridor, Victoria's mind started whirling. This was normal. How she wished her sister was here. She didn't want to be the leader of such a powerful nation; she didn't even _ask_ to do it! She just didn't have any choice. The only other heir was her older sister, Odette. Having been such great siblings for years, Victoria had always looked forward to the day she and her sister would rule the land together.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. It had all started when her mother had died for a serious illness. The two girls had been disheartened, but Odette, having known their mother longer, was devastated. To cheer her up, their father had taken Odette on a small trip to one of the most-peaceful towns in the kingdom. It was during their return trip when disaster had struck. Although it wasn't clear _why_ it had happened, it was known _what_ had taken place. A "Great Animal" had seemingly appeared from nowhere and shoved the carriage to one side. Not only had the king himself been killed in the ambush, but Odette had been abducted. No one had seen her since then.

"That was three years ago," Victoria muttered to herself. It was like her to talk to herself. Not only would it allow her to calm down, it helped her focus. "You _need_ to let it go."

The doors at the end of the corridor opened. Hundreds of voices filled the air. At least two or three hundred conversations could be heard taking place at the same time. The lights from the chandeliers above were so bright, they seemed to match the sun.

As she strode out into the chamber, a thunderous burst of applause flooded her ears. She rapidly covered them while a series of trumpets were blown. The clapping and instruments all ceased long enough for a voice to call, "Introducing your royal leader, Princess Victoria!"

Victoria kept her hands clamped over her ears as she approached a stage. She could faint hear more applause filling the room alongside additional trumpet blasts. She silently sighed. Why did _everything_ have to be such a big deal? To her, it seemed everyone had to turn a pebble into a boulder.

She calmly took her seat at the large, navy-blue throne in the middle of the stage. It wasn't much of a "stage"; it was only a slightly-elevated platform. Her throne was leaned against the wall. An empty, scarlet-red throne sat to her left. To her right was a small podium. Beyond the platform were two wooden seating areas with similar design to those seen at a tournament. The main difference was these two were special. Not only were they on opposite sides of the room at a side-view from the stage, but they seemed to resemble an assembly… or seating areas for an assembly… or maybe it was because they _were_ for an assembly. The left side was designed for the _House of Delegates_, while the right side was reserved for the _House of Judges_.

A small, yet large man wearing a white wig approached the podium with a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and unfurled the document. "The '_Chamber of Delegations_' shall now come to order," he called out. The room became silent in an instant. "First point of business today, we have received requests involving… "

Victoria's ears rapidly drowned out the words. This was _not_ her idea of pleasure. Politics… what was the big deal about policy? She had learned from her tutors how Ruteland was the very first kingdom in all of Misthaven to have a Constitutional Monarchy. According to her lectures and readings, Victoria had heard the kingdom's government was organized in a completely different style due to modifications involving the governments of the nearby kingdoms, _**Camelot**_ and _**La Rochelle**_. Unlike Camelot's "Knights of the Round" group and La Rochelle's "Minister of Justice" system, Ruteland had focused on a "Representative" organization so the kingdom's subjects could have a say in politics. Of course, this resulted in two separate sections in addition to the monarch. The result was more of a system that was….

Victoria sighed as she shoved the thoughts aside. Some of the delegates from the seats were expressing their concerns regarding a law or two. She relaxed and gently placed her cheek upon her right palm. This would take a while….

Where _was_ her sister? What _had_ happened to Odette? Was she still alive? Had the "Great Animal" killed and eaten her? **No**! That would _**never**_ happen! It didn't matter if Odette had been injured or was being held prisoner. She was still alive — Victoria refused to let it go.

"You must let this go," she told herself. "Don't let it linger."

It continued to linger.

"I hate to bring this up," one of the delegates on the left spoke up. Victoria's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. "But I've got confirmation from eyewitnesses who have seen the so-called 'legendary' horseman. It's _not_ a fake! It's _**real**_!"

A series of shouts echoed about. Victoria drowned them all out once more. She closed her eyes and took a dee breath. If only there was something more she could get out of life. Maybe she could have been a mother of her own. Perhaps had a family to play with and care for. She could have been a carefree child living in a cottage on the edge of the forest. She wanted something more.

More than anything else… she wanted a friend.

* * *

><p>The ride was boring. The view was dull. All she had to do was glance out the window and… there was nothing to see but trees, trees, and more trees. She gave a silent groan.<p>

"Amanda?" a somewhat high-pitched voice perked up.

Amanda turned her head to the left. Looking back was a fourteen-year-old girl sporting long, brown hair tied into a ponytail in the back. She had yellowish-blue eyes that matched her jacket. A bluish skirt poked out from beneath and led down to her knees. She had a pair of reddish-brown hiking boots on her feet. In her hands was a yellow iPod handset and a golden necklace was around her neck.

Amanda sighed, knowing this was her sister, Lindy.

"Is something wrong?" Lindy questioned.

Amanda didn't respond. She continued to gaze out the window at the passing trees. A yellow sign instructing the driver to "Watch for ice on bridges" flew past before the view changed into a large valley. Down below, a large lake could be seen amidst the forest.

"_Wow_!" Lindy exclaimed. "This is _**amazing**_!"

"Yeah," Amanda remarked. "Just like all the forests back home."

Lindy stared at her sister in surprise. "There's nothing like this in Muncie. The hills are too low and smooth."

"What _difference_ does it make?" Amanda countered. "Seen one hill, you've seen them all!"

"Amanda Summers," a deep voice spoke up from the front of the vehicle. Amanda barely shifted her eyes towards the man in the driver's seat. If she had looked more into the rearview mirror, she'd have noticed his sunglasses seemed to be glaring with his eyes. "Be nice to your sister. You've only got one."

"It doesn't matter," Amanda muttered. "I didn't choose to go on this stupid outing."

"Watch your word choice," her dad warned. "Don't say anything you'll regret later."

Amanda slowly rolled her eyes as she reached into her purse. After placing a set of headphones over her ears, she made sure they were aligned with her green headband and not caught in her brown hair. Next, she pulled out a pair of Apple-Glasses and placed them over her eyes. When her headphones were connected to the electronic glasses, she switched them on. As expected, she had left _Netflix (Version 2.7)_ running. It was time to decide _what_ to watch.

Under her recently viewed column was the older Disney T.V. show, "_Once Upon A Time_". She had always enjoyed watching this show. When she'd learned its first airing was the year she was born, Amanda had been excited about it. After seven and a half seasons, it was suddenly discontinued. Not exactly "suddenly"; Disney had announced the eighth season's second half would be its Finale. Unfortunately, it had never aired. From all accounts, Disney had decided to drop it like many of the concepts they had started and never finished. Amanda remembered being so disappointed when its cancellation was confirmed. Now she would _never_ know how it ended.

…Or would she?

Probably not. That had been nearly ten years ago. She still watched every episode of every season at least once a year. Not only did she have the majority of the characters and story memorized, but she dreamed of one day meeting them. The idea of exploring another realm and being a heroine filled her childhood memories. Now that she was seventeen, such a dream was just that — a dream. A make-believe fairy tale of its own. The happiness of a childhood she had abandoned since that fateful day three years and two months ago.

The call from the police. The newsflash on the T.V. The speedy drive to the airport. The flames from the wrecked plane. All that crying, screaming, and horror echoed in her mind. Why hadn't the pilot pulled up? Was the plane's engine so badly damaged there wasn't anything he could do? Why had the airport's emergency team taken so long to arrive? Were they not prepared for an emergency crash-landing? Why had the engine failed? Why did it have to happen?! _Why_? _**Why**_…

Amanda gave such a soft sigh, she couldn't even tell she had. How she missed her mom. Her beautiful reddish-brown hair was always tied into a ponytail on either side of her head. Her emerald eyes had always been filled with excitement and hope. Whenever she wore her green headband, Amanda could recognize her from a mile or two away. Why did _she_ have to among those lost in the crash? Why couldn't the firefighters rescue her in time? What was she thinking during her last few minutes in the burning wreckage? Amanda would never know.

What she _did_ know was her mother's body was retrieved too late. Paramedics attempted to revive her, but it was pointless. When Amanda, Lindy, and their father showed up, the emergency crew had just given up trying CPR. Amanda's memories ended into a blur as she cried over her mom's body.

That was then. This was now. Now was three or so years later. The memories continued to haunt her mind as though history wanted to repeat itself over and over and over and over again. More than all this déjà vu, she knew it could not be helped. The headband she wore had been her mother's. She refused to take it off, with the exception of the nightly showers. Whenever she had it on, it seemed her mom was close by. Amanda refused to let her go. No matter what, her mom would _**always**_ be there for her — even after death took her away.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky over the countryside. Inside a fenced section was a stable. Beyond there was a large, majestic castle that seemed to reflect the sun's light. A small handful of soldiers wielding spears and bows were keeping watch around the fence's perimeter.<p>

An indigo-painted carriage rode up with a few more guards dressed in their silver uniforms. It stopped beside the fence and one of the guards opened the gate. One of the soldiers keeping watch approached the carriage and reached for the door. As he was about to grab the handle, it flew open and slammed into his face. The soldier tumbled onto the grassy plain as a young woman wearing an indigo dress stepped out. When she saw the soldier, her eyes lit up in alarm and she rushed over. She knelt down and gently helped the soldier to his knees.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she instantly apologized. "I didn't see you!"

"No worries," the soldier said as he rose to his feet. His voice sounded a bit muffled as he was holding his nose. "I'm used to having someone slam a door in my face."

The girl smiled for the first time that day. As she rose to her feet, a voice called out to her. "Princess Victoria!"

Victoria spun around. A tall, bald man with a large beard was standing at the open gate. His brown gloves were secured firmly onto his hands and his outfit was mainly a light-blue color. "You have a lesson today, do you not?"

"Yes," Victoria speedily answered. "Yes, I do."

The man nodded. Victoria felt a little anxious around him. It probably had something to do with the fact he _never_ smiled. She marched through the gate.

"Right then," the man said as the princess strode past him. "To your horse. Remember, you are required to ride side-saddle."

"Yes," Victoria said as she climbed onto a large white horse. She was careful to balance herself while keeping her two legs on the horse's left side. "I've done this a million times before."

"Actually, you've only ridden two hundred and thirty-five times before today," the man corrected. "Need I remind you how much time is of the essence?"

Victoria rapidly shook her head. "No," she said quickly. "I'm ready now, Sir Casper."

"That's Sir _Jasper_," the man stated in a very firm voice. He grabbed a pair of red gloves from a fence post. "And you, Your Highness, have forgotten your riding gloves."

Victoria nearly blushed. She knew she had forgotten _something_. Every day was like this. Yesterday… the day before… the next day… the day after that… it was too predictable and stressful. After going this this same routine for three years straight, she was ready to make a move. There would be no stopping her now. It would be during this lesson.

She would be running away.

Sir Jasper climbed onto his own horse and turned the animal around so he could face the princess. "Today, we shall work on jumping. I've set up a small practice course with rails, barrels, and… "

Victoria was watching her instructor, even though she had tuned him out. Her eyes were occasionally darting around to the nearby soldiers posted at various points around the fence. A large tree was planted on one side beside the stable. If she was going to make a run for it, she needed an opening.

"…to make it simpler for a beginner. Are you ready to start?" Sir Jasper finished.

"Yes," Victoria said in an instant. "Yes, I am."

"Good," her instructor replied. Victoria relaxed a little. The knight hadn't caught on to her ignorance. _That_ would have resulted in a lengthy lecture. "Let's begin."

As Sir Jasper's horse charged forwards and moved safely through the obstacle course, Victoria saw a section of the fence out of reach for the soldiers. From there, the land sloped downward toward a small stream. Beyond was nothing but the forest; a trail could be seen leading into the distance.

"An opening," Victoria told herself. "Just what I wanted."

She checked the brown satchel around her shoulders. Inside was four small bags of gold coins, a canteen she had ordered Nancy to fill less than an hour ago, a few pieces of rope she'd found on the castle grounds, and a burlap sack filled with food. She quickly gave the canteen a gentle squeeze; it bounced back. She smiled, knowing it was filled to the brim. The last thing two things she'd placed in the satchel were a map and a small book.

"Your Highness," Sir Jasper called. "It's your turn."

"I understand!" Victoria called back.

After securing the satchel's latch, she grasped her horse's reins and set off. For the first half of the course, the horse easily jumped the rails and avoided the barrels. Before the second half, Victoria realized her horse was nearing the section of unguarded fence. "I have to do this," she muttered to herself.

With a tug on the reins, she made her horse turn to the right. The animal continued to run in a straight line. Victoria kept her focus onto the fence before her. She purposely blocked out the shouts from Sir Jasper and the warnings from the shocked soldiers and worried guards.

The fence was less than two feet now. With a great yank on the reins, Victoria sent her horse leaping into the air. At the same time, one of the soldiers pulled out their bow and sent an arrow flying at the animal. Victoria was startled when the arrow zipped past her face — missing her by a matter of inches.

The horse landed onto the hillside beyond the corral. Everyone behind shouted for her to return. Victoria continued to tune them out. Her horse rushed across the stream and directly into the forest. She finally glanced back to see Sir Jasper riding his horse after her. At the slope, the knight's horse lost its footing and tumbled over. Sir Jasper was thrown from the saddle and rolled down the hill. He stopped at the edge of the stream. He wasn't moving and it was hard to tell if he was breathing.

Victoria covered her mouth as she rode away. Hopefully Sir Jasper was okay. He _had_ to be — for her sake. She didn't recall there being a punishment for royalty running away, only for soldiers and knights. Perhaps the government would no longer _need_ a ruler. They had a well-organized system. Why would they need her? Ruteland could survive on its own. After all, it _**was**_ the largest kingdom in the immediate area. The only one larger was empire under King Midas; the ruler who was said to turn _everything_ he touched into gold.

With the idea of freedom, friends, and possible adventure up ahead, Victoria smiled. This would be the first day of the rest of her fun and carefree life.

* * *

><p>The sun had finished setting. The sky was becoming a dark shade of purple and black mixed together. The only sounds were a number of crickets and an owl or two. It almost felt peaceful.<p>

As the smoke from the fire drifted into the air, Amanda sighed. She noticed her father and Lindy were organizing the stuff inside the tent. She _hated_ camping. The bugs… the hard ground… the noises in the night… the only thing worse was being caught in a thunderstorm.

The night air was starting to get to her. She knew this area felt familiar. The map said the Atlantic Ocean wasn't far from this spot on the Maine coastline. According to "_Once Upon A Time_", this was where the town of "_**Storybrooke**_" should've been. Of course, it wasn't real. That location was fictional. Fantasy. Fairy tales weren't true.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned her head. Standing over her was a tall, thin man wearing an orange shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. He also had a green-blue jacket and matching hat. She looked away in a hurry. Her father crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Nothing," Amanda stated rapidly. "Could you just leave me alone?"

Her father knelt down to her. "Listen," he said as calmly as he could. "I've heard enough of your disrespect, young lady. I want you to at least try to enjoy this trip."

Amanda remained looking away. Her father sighed. He looked around the woods. "In case you were curious, I chose this spot because I thought you'd want to pretend you were part of that show you used to watch — the one with all the fairy tale characters. Remember?"

Amanda refused to admit, but her father was correct. This landscape strongly-resembled the one from the show. In fact, the road they had driven down earlier was identical to one leading into the town of "_**Storybrooke**_" itself. Of course, that was just a coincidence. No such place really existed. It was only pretend; something Disney had created.

…Or was it?

"Please, Amanda," her father continued. "I was hoping this trip would help you."

Amanda swung her head around. "_**Help**_ me?!" she struck back. "You threw me into a _**stupid**_ car and drove seven hours to Maine before setting up camp in the middle of the wilderness! Is that supposed to _**help**_ me?!"

Her father looked both startled and worried. "I didn't mean it quite that way… "

Amanda rose to her feet and glared at her father. "_Forget_ it!" she yelled. "You _still_ think I believe fairy tales are true? Well, I've got news for you! They _**aren't**_! Life isn't all 'happily ever after'! Unless something miraculous happens, _nothing's_ going to change! People don't change — that's all _**make-believe**_!"

As Amanda marched away from the fire, she grabbed her scarlet purse and greenish backpack. She was careful to keep her blue skirt from getting caught on the branches as she passed the tent.

Lindy stepped out from inside the tent. One look at her dad, and she could tell something had happened. When she glanced at her sister, she noticed the latter was headed for a nearby trail. "Amanda?" she asked. "Where're you going?"

"I'm _**leaving**_!" Amanda snapped. "Don't bother wasting your time looking for me!"

"_**Amanda**_!" Lindy shouted. She grabbed her yellow purse and ran after her sister.

"_**Amanda**_! _**Lindy**_!" their father hollered. "Come _**back**_! It's too dangerous to be wandering off!"

Amanda didn't pay her father any mind. She marched off into the woods. The further she went, the darker the forest seemed to get. She reached into her purse and pulled out a flashlight. When she flipped it on, she took note of how her dark-green jacket was caught on a tree branch. With a giant pull, the branch let go and Amanda fell to the ground. Her flashlight rolled to a stop, its beam pointing into the undergrowth. A wind was picking up from the nearby coast, causing the branches and leaves to sway.

She stared in surprise. A strange glow was coming from a patch of ferns. Although she was unsure what was causing this glow, Amanda knew something peculiar was taking place. She clambered to her feet, dusted off her jacket, skirt, and purse before stepping closer to the glow. It wasn't bright and had a light-green tint. The color reminded her of the beams the aliens used in the older movie, "_Independence Day_". Having seen it every year on July 4TH since she was seven, Amanda had taken note of what was real and what was completely science-fiction in that movie. Now she was doing the same for the real world.

She bent down, careful not to get her skirt caught in the ferns. As she moved the ferns aside, she stared in surprise. A tiny object was lying on the ground. One look, and it was clear this was the source of the mysterious glow.

"Some mystery," Amanda muttered to herself.

The object did look interesting. Amanda found herself reaching for it. Her hand clamped around the item and she pulled it back. The glow was now mostly shrouded by her fist. When she opened it, Amanda stared in astonishment.

It was a bean. A transparent bean. One that glowed in the dark. In addition, it was in the shape of a jellybean. Its glow was going through a cycle of bright, dim, bright, dim, and so on. This pulsating effect reminded Amanda of how the human heart worked. For some odd reason, the bean looked familiar. Where had she seen something like this before? Other than at Easter, Amanda could only thing of one place where she had seen beans. The story of "_Jack And The Beanstalk_" — a fairy tale.

She froze. How could this bean be from a fairy tale when fairy tales weren't true? It did not make sense. Apparently, this bean had been lost by someone else. Maybe a scientist had accidentally dropped it while hiking down the trail. Its glow could be radioactivity or radiation. After all, there was no such thing as "magic" in reality. Stuff like _that_ only happened in fantasy and folklore.

"Fairy tales are stupid," Amanda declared. She rose to her feet and walked down the trail. Without thinking twice, she tossed the bean over her right shoulder. The item landed onto the trail and bounced for a moment or two.

"Amanda!" a voice shouted from behind. "Amanda!"

Amanda stopped dead in her footsteps. That voice not only sounded familiar, it was getting louder. It could only be one person. Spinning around, she found herself face-to-face with none other than Lindy; the latter was holding a flashlight in her left hand.

"Lindy?" Amanda said. "What are you doing here?"

Lindy bent down long enough to catch her breath. "I wanted to follow you," she said after a few seconds. "You walk too fast."

Amanda crossed her arms. If she was going to run away, she could not have her sister tagging along. It would get too difficult for her to handle. Besides, there was a higher chance they would be discovered as runaways if two of them went.

"You can't come," she stated.

Lindy looked shocked. "Why not?"

Amanda turned away. "Because I'm not coming back."

Now Lindy was worried and scared. "W-_why_?!"

Amanda sighed. "There's nothing for me if I stay with this family."

Lindy grabbed her sister's jacket. "What about _me_?" she pleaded. "You and I both know Dad will be very upset if you don't come back, but I won't know what to do. You're my sister."

"It's not worth it," Amanda argued. She broke free of Lindy's grip. "Nothing is worth crying over."

Lindy was now kneeling and folding her hands. A few tears dripped from her eyes. "Please," she begged. "Don't leave me."

Amanda gave a deep sigh. What could she do? If she left, her sister would most-likely commit suicide or worse. If she stayed, she would never find happiness. Unless something miraculous were to happen, there was nothing she could do.

A gust of wind suddenly picked up. It grew stronger and stronger. The ground started shaking a little. Amanda ducked down and spun around to see if her sister was okay. Lindy was on her knees with her hands shielding her head; she looked frightened. "What's happening?"

The ground's vibration became more violent. The trees swayed as though caught in a tornado's path. The two girls felt the wind swirling around them as it blew their hair about. Sticks were blown about like in a violent storm. "I don't know," Amanda answered her sister.

The gales grew worse. Leaves were being torn from the trees and entire branches snapped free. It was during this period when Amanda and Lindy saw the ominous green glow. The tremors swiftly transitioned into a roar of suction as the gigantic whirlwind picked up speed. A large pit formed in the ground near where Amanda's flashlight had been left; its beam shone down into the pit. To the horror of the two girls, the drop seemed endless.

"What is _**that**_?!" Lindy exclaimed.

Amanda stared in complete alarm. The greenish glow from within the opening resembled the portals between realms from the Disney TV series. She remembered one of those portals had been opened by Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, to get him and his father into a realm without magic. Another scene was when Emma was trying to keep Neal from falling into a portal.

Lindy's grip on Amanda grew weaker and she started to slide towards the opening. "I'm _**slipping**_!" she screamed.

Amanda was terrified. If her sister fell into the pit, it would be worse than when their mother had been killed. She _had_ to do something. She grabbed her sister's wrists in turn. The suction grew all the more. Now the two of them were both sliding for the pit.

"_**Amanda**_!" Lindy screamed as her feet started to dangle over the edge. "_**Help**_!"

Amanda held onto her sister with all her might. Lindy slid over the edge and was now dangling over the opening. Down below, an ominous vortex of green clouds could be seen. "I _**won't**_ let you go!" Amanda declared.

Lindy held on. Amanda suddenly felt herself sliding a little bit more towards the opening. "Let _**go**_!" Lindy shouted.

Amanda was well-beyond overcome with terror. Now her sister _wanted_ her to let go?! _**Not**_ a chance! "_**No**_! I'm _**not**_ letting you die!"

"_**Please**_!" her sister countered. "If you don't, we'll both fall in!"

Amanda was filled with concern. She could let Lindy fall and save herself, but how would she explain this to their father? She could be arrested and charged with murder. On the other hand, she could hold on and the two could die together. Which decision should she make?

The flashlight tipped over the edge and fell into the opening. Lindy screamed as the object struck her left hand. She lost her grip on Amanda. The stress of holding onto her sister was too much and Amanda's hands suddenly opened. Lindy plunged straight down, down, down into the abyss below.

"**Lindy**!" Amanda yelled. "_**Lindy**_, _come_ _**back**_!"

Her sister was no longer in sight. Spotting Lindy's flashlight lying on the ground, Amanda grabbed it and threw it into her purse. She rose to her feet and approached the edge. Despite the gale, she was able to maintain her balance.

"_**Lindy**_!" she shouted down. "I'm _**coming**_ for you!"

With a simple leap, Amanda descended into the opening. She flipped in the meantime and dove head-first into the abyss below. The wind was ferocious for the next few minutes.

Then, everything went dark… followed by black.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you okay?"<p>

Amanda slowly opened her eyes. The darkness faded away for a blurred view of a blue sky with a few clouds. The sun was shining down. As she sat up, Amanda felt an agonizing pain race through her body. After a brief moment, it was gone. Her eyesight came into focus. A line of trees were positioned on the other side of a long, dirt road running parallel to the horizon. A young man was riding a black horse down the road to the right. A gentle wind was blowing and the smell of freshly-made flour was in the air.

"Huh?" Amanda said after a moment. "Where… where am I?"

"Are you okay?"

The voice not only startled Amanda, but caused her gaze up. Standing over her was a young man probably two or three years older than she was. He was wearing a large tan shirt, red pants, and black bucket-boots. Around his neck was a red cloth resembling a superhero's cape and a large tan hat shaped a little like a cowboy's with a bluish feather sticking out the top.

"Y-yeah," Amanda muttered. She rubbed her head before noticing she was lying on a pile of flour bags. Up above was an enormous windmill, its blades moving slowly with the wind. Her backpack and purse were still with her as was the flashlight she had grabbed. There was no sign of the forest or trail she had been at. "Where am I?"

"You're in La Rochelle," the man informed her. He looked at her with a hint of doubt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Amanda repeated. She didn't know if she could trust this strange man. "Who are you?"

The man offered his hand and a small smile. "D'artagnan," he introduced.

"My name's Amanda," Amanda returned. She accepted D'artagnan's hand. He smiled brighter, so she did the same.

"So," D'artagnan said as he helped Amanda to her feet. "I suppose you've never been to this kingdom before?"

Amanda shook her head. "No," she admitted. For some reason, the name "La Rochelle" _did_ have a ring of familiarity to it. She shrugged it aside and decided it was time to look for help. Perhaps her sister was here… unless this was a dream. After feeling the pain upon waking, she knew it was really happening; no way could she feel _that much_ pain in a dream! If so, maybe Lindy was around here already.

"D'artagnan," she asked. "Have you seen a girl around here? Maybe one named… 'Lindy'?"

D'artagnan shook his head as he climbed onto a horse. "Sorry," he replied. "You're the third one I've seen, but neither of them had _that_ name."

Amanda was feeling suspicious. "Who were the other two?"

"Queen Anne and her maid," D'artagnan answered. "They were on their way to Paris."

"Paris," Amanda thought softly. "I wonder if Lindy is there."

She turned back to the young man. "D'artagnan, could you take me to Paris? Maybe my sister is there."

D'artagnan held out his hand. "I'm on my way there now. You're welcome to come along."

Amanda smiled as she was lifted onto the horse. She checked to see if her feet were on one side of the animal. She'd learned how to ride side-saddle as a child and it had stuck with her ever since.

Once the two were ready, the horse took off and headed to the left. Down the road they went, straight for the distant horizon.

Amanda was feeling a little better knowing her sister was probably somewhere in this strange land. Of course, she also wondered where this place was. Having looked at maps in school, Amanda knew there was no such place as "La Rochelle" on Earth. The city of Paris was the capital of France. Furthermore, the name of this young man did sound familiar. Where had she heard it before?

"D'artagnan," she asked. "Why are _you_ going to Paris?"

D'artagnan's answer came quick. "I'm going to join the Musketeers."

Amanda could **_not_ **believe her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... there you have it! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY!**  
><strong>I know it most-likely seems surprising to see me posting a story that is Not Kingdom Hearts. As I stated above, I shall be posting it sometime in May. It would be Best for me to start it OFFICIALLY once this Semester comes to a close.<strong>

**For the record, "Ruteland" is pronounced "ROOT-LENN"!**  
><strong>Also, D'artagnan is from "<span><em>The Three Musketeers<em>". I am sure you noticed. Odette is from the story of "_The Swan Princess_".**  
><strong>Plus, Amanda and Lindy Summers, Princess Victoria, and several of the Side-Characters are among MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY.<strong>

**Lastly, I might Not be able to write this story very rapidly - Especially in comparison to how swiftly I wrote "_Kingdom Hearts - World Unto Dreams_".**

**Of course, Please Do NOT Forget this ["Important"] reminder, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**

**This Is SoraLego278 Saying, "See Ya Later, Keybladers!" Plus, "Have A ZIP-A-DEE-DOO-DAH DAY!"**


	2. Ch2 - All For One, None For All

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

**So, I KNOW this particular Chapter took me FOREVER to write! I mainly got stuck at a few smaller moments. Fortunately, I made it through.**

**Here is an Update on the progress of my next _Kingdom Hearts_ story.  
><strong>**Roughly half the story's summary is officially complete and Chapter 1 is already in progress of being written. There shall be a LOT of surprises in store. Please Stay Tuned For More Information!**

**Also, I am Really excited about seeing "Once Upon A Time" tomorrow night! I wonder what secrets will be revealed about Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula.**  
><strong>What do YOU think?<strong>

**Last, But Not Least, I wanted to inform you how Chapter 2 contains more Action and LOTS of Dialogue. This is mainly to provide a contrast in comparison to Chapter 1.**  
><strong>I just wanted to say that to Warn you - just in case.<strong>

**Here Is CHAPTER 2! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW ALIKE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>  
><span><strong>All For One, None For All<strong>

Victoria wished she had remembered to bring a candle. It had been less than twenty minutes since she'd rode away from her riding lesson. Now, not only had the forest grown darker, but the air had started cooling. The farther down the trail she went, the thicker the foliage became. Before long, the woods no longer felt so inviting and free.

"Do not let it bother you," Victoria reassured herself, trying to sound a little comforting.

It didn't exactly help. This _was_ her first time outside the castle grounds. She had no clue what to expect, other than the idea of adventure, happiness, and freedom. Only now had the realization crept into her mind. She was in an unknown area. A place far from home. She was alone. There'd be no one to save her if anything happened.

She was on her own.

As Victoria's horse continued to run along, the trail started narrowing. Victoria kept a close eye on the road, just in case it was about to come to a dead end. She remembered seeing a fork less than a mile back. The left road had led into sunshine while the right headed deeper into the forest. Knowing she was probably being followed by the Ruteland Royal Guard, Victoria had chosen to take the trail to the right.

Now, she wished she hadn't. It only grew darker and scarier. Thank goodness it was still daytime. She couldn't imagine being in these woods at _**night**_! Every now and then, she'd heard a wolf howling in the far distance from her bedroom. She knew wild animals lived out here, even though she _still_ had not seen a single one herself. Where were they? Did they only come out at night?

"I need to get out of this forest before nightfall," Victoria instructed to herself.

Of course, that was just it. She had no idea what was up ahead, nor if this forest had any end. How long had she dreamed of doing this? One-half to two years? That whole time, she had not imagined her excursion would be so complicated. It had always _sounded_ easy. Only now did she know the truth. Life was certainly not full of fun and games as she had been led to believe.

The sound of an owl hooting seized her attention. Victoria pulled on the reins, causing her horse to halt. She gazed around the immediate area. Nothing unusual was to be found; not even an owl. Nothing…

A soft whooshing sound occurred. Victoria swung her head to the right. She stared in alarm. A stick-like item was flying through the air. It struck her horse's side. The animal jumped onto its hind legs in a state of panic. Victoria was thrown off seconds before the horse toppled over and landed onto its side. It wasn't breathing.

Victoria crept closer to her horse. To her shock, an arrow was sticking in the animal's side. Her eyes widened, knowing someone was most-likely trying to kill her. She stepped back, keeping an eye on her surroundings.

"Whoever you are," she called in a soft voice. "Please don't hurt me. I only want to—"

She was not able to finish her sentence. In the blink of an eye, she was lifted off her feet and into the air. She let out a scream as she dangled in what seemed to be a fisherman's net. Fear flooded her eyes.

She had been caught in a manmade trap. By who, she didn't know and didn't want to know. After all, this supposed "hunter" was probably either one of the many outlaws rumored to be living in the woods or one of Ruteland's enemies. Having a unique form of government had its disadvantages. One of them was more enemy kingdoms. The concept of a Constitutional Monarchy for a nation hardly ever made sense to the kingdoms that surrounded it. Although Ruteland had managed to make peace with its closest neighbors, _**Camelot**_ and _**La Rochelle**_, there were still others it had issues with.

"Oh no," Victoria worried, a faint quiver in her hushed voice.

The sounds of rustling leaves seized her focus. A few voices could be heard coming from nearby.

"I'm tellin' ya, she's _royalty_!" one said.

"Not likely," another said. "She has no guards."

"Exactly," a third added. "She's probably a stupid, simple scout. Perhaps a spy."

A _spy_? _**Stupid**_?! Victoria was now feeling _**very**_ offended. There was no way she'd let anyone who called _her_ such mean names get off easy. It would not be justice.

"Who's there?" she called out. Her voice sounded much louder and forceful than normal.

There was more rustling. A figure leapt out from the foliage, a crossbow in their hands. They pointed the weapon at the net. Victoria leaned back. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

The figure was a girl about age thirteen with long, brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a light-green dress with a skirt reaching down to just below her knees, a brown belt, a quiver of arrows on her back, black gloves, and black boots. She was glaring at the trapped princess.

When the girl saw Victoria's fear, she lowered her crossbow. "You sure don't look like a stuck-up lady," she muttered in a gentle voice.

Victoria crossed her arms. "That was rude. Did anyone ever teach you '_manners_'?"

The girl stared at Victoria. It was then two other girls emerged from the forest. Judging from the matching designs of their clothing, the princess assumed the three were part of a group. One of these newer girls had reddish hair tied into a bun, blue eyes, and was holding a long, silver lance. The other had yellow hair reaching down to a few inches below her shoulders, sky-blue eyes, and a sand-colored ribbon in her hair.

"Who is it, Zephyr?" the red-haired girl asked in an Australian accent.

The girl with the crossbow shrugged. "How should I know? I've never seen her before in my life."

The girl sporting the yellow hair shook her head. "Whoever she is, I bet she's trouble," she suggested. "Mary, Zephyr, we've probably captured a sorceress."

The other two girls nodded. They pointed their weapons threateningly at Victoria. The princess was shaken. Why didn't they just ask her who she was? Apparently, these three thought it would be best to jump to conclusions and ask questions later.

"What's going on over there?" a voice shouted from the trees.

The girl with the crossbow turned towards the direction of the voice. "We don't know. Jessica thinks it's a sorceress."

"It _**is**_?!"

A series of footsteps running through the forest could be heard. A fourth figure jumped through the trees. Now Victoria thought she'd seen everything — at least for _these_ woods.

It was also a girl, one with medium-length black hair. Her greenish-blue eyes stared at the princess above. Her outfit was the same design of the other three, except it was a darker shade of green. On her head was a green hat. A sword was positioned along her side and a bow was on her shoulder; a quiver of arrows was on her back.

"Please let me down," Victoria said to her captors. "I haven't done anything wrong."

The black-haired girl pulled out her sword. "You are to remain _**silent**_, sorceress!" she snapped. Her eyes had turned into a glare.

Victoria gulped. "I'm _not_ a sorceress! I don't know _**anything**_ about magic!"

"You're _**lying**_," the black-headed girl said. "And you've trespassed in our territory. You'll have to pay now."

Victoria's eyes were now filled with worry. Whatever this group of bandits had planned, she knew it would not be good. Deep down, she was wondering what they meant by "sorceress"….

* * *

><p>The horse galloped down the road. The long, winding road, that is. Its two riders, D'artagnan and Amanda, bounced up and down over and over as they proceeded through the countryside. The landscape contained large areas of farmland, several with farmers working in the fields. A couple windmills slowly spinning in the wind could be seen while a clump of trees was situated here and there. In the sky above, some puffy clouds could be seen.<p>

The whole time, Amanda's mind was whirling. So much had happened for less than one day. First off, she had tried to run away during the camping trip to Maine. Second, she and Lindy had gone through a discouraging discussion. Next, the magical bean she'd found had seemingly created a wind-filled "portal" and sucked them towards it. Then, Lindy had fallen in, so Amanda had jumped in after her. Lastly, she had encountered D'artagnan at a windmill. When the young man had claimed to be heading to Paris, Amanda had asked to come along.

Now, the two of them were riding along the lengthy road towards the capital of what appeared to be La Rochelle — a kingdom. Amanda wondered if her sister was there. Perhaps someone had seen her. Maybe she had landed there. Or perhaps something completely different had taken place and she'd ended up there… whatever method _that_ was. Although she hadn't told D'artagnan, Amanda wondered if he had seen Lindy somewhere.

The horse came to a stop at the top of a high mound. Amanda peeked over D'artagnan's shoulder. "Why'd you stop?"

D'artagnan pointed up ahead. "There she is," he declared. "The city of Paris — the capital of La Rochelle."

Amanda stared at a large city of wooden buildings less than five miles away. The entire place was surrounded by a stone wall complete with gatehouses and rounded towers. Some of the towers had peaked, reddish-brown roofs. Inside the city, three structures stood out. One was a gigantic cathedral with two identical bell towers, one on either side of the building's front. The church was located near the middle of the town. The second was a huge, white castle close to city's far left. It had an enormous keep with majestic towers and stained-glass windows reflecting the sun's light (even from said distance). On the opposite side of the city from the castle was a large castle-shaped building lacking guard or lookout towers. Unlike the other two structures, this one had a dark color; it looked like it had been burned and covered in soot.

Amanda felt a little uncomfortable as she stared at the blackened building. It seemed so… uninviting. Why? She didn't know. Then again, it almost felt like a prison. She switched her eyes toward the cathedral. One mere glance and she wondered if it was the same church she'd learned was called "Notré Dame"; it was supposed to be a famous landmark in France, alongside the Eiffel Tower, of course.

The horse took off down the hill. It had happened so suddenly, Amanda almost lost her balance. The road was much smoother at the bottom of the knoll. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That was close… "

D'artagnan glanced back for a moment. "Did you say something?"

Amanda stared for a quick second. "No," she stated in a hurry. "No, I didn't."

D'artagnan didn't respond and kept his eyes on the road ahead. Amanda gave a sigh of relief. She had avoided the feeling of being embarrassed. She had long dreaded being overheard by someone when she was talking to herself. Now, it had almost looked as though her worst nightmare was going to come true. Thank goodness it hadn't!

The entrance to the town wasn't good in terms of setup. The gatehouse was open and only two guards were standing beside it. One of the soldiers was holding a spear-like weapon while the other had a pole with a giant axe on top. As D'artagnan's horse raced through the gate, Amanda thought she saw one of the two guards dozing. Either it was her imagination, or the soldier had been up all night long.

The streets of the city were crowded. The horse picked its way so carefully, it appeared to be zigzagging. Amanda noticed several wooden tables covered by tarps. Various people were milling about with baskets, carts, and other things. She caught the scent of fresh bread coming from one of the stalls. The mixture of various conversations could heard from all around.

"Wow," Amanda awed as took in her surroundings. "This place is very loud."

She glanced ahead, now realizing D'artagnan hadn't heard her. She relaxed. The horse continued down the street. Before long, they reached a three-way intersection. On one corner of the street was a three-floor inn while on the opposite side was a three-story tavern. Outside the latter were a handful of tables and chairs. Among the people laughing around the tables were a few men wearing black uniforms and wielding swords.

Amanda turned away. She had seen movies where soldiers tended to spend their time at bars, but never imagined she'd see such a sight in person. Although it was rumored to be good for an army's morale, she disagreed.

The horse stopped beside a wooden post and D'artagnan and Amanda both climbed down. As D'artagnan tied his horse's reins to the post, Amanda heard the sound of wheels against the cobblestone road. Turning her head to the right, she spotted an armored carriage led by a pair of horses moving down the street toward the tavern. It was being escorted by about eight guards, each was holding a long, spear-shaped weapon.

The carriage stopped next to the building. One of the guards hurried to the vehicle's side and opened a door. Out stepped a tall, older man dressed in a black robe, shoulder pads bearing red stripes, and a purple-and-black-striped hat with a red ribbon.

One look at the man and Amanda felt a little uncomfortable.

Turning to D'artagnan, Amanda grabbed his attention and pointed out the strange man. "Who's that?" she asked.

D'artagnan paused for a moment before answering. "He must be the 'Minister of Justice'," he replied. "I've heard of him, but never _seen_ him before."

Amanda glanced back in the direction of the man. For a public official, he looked very creepy and unfriendly. For all she knew, he was ruthless and mean. In fact, she had a feeling his judgment was unfair and set in a kangaroo court. Hopefully, she would never have to _meet_ him face to face!

When D'artagnan started marching down the road for a large, stone building less than twenty feet away, Amanda rapidly followed. The crowds had dwindled so quickly in such a short time, it felt strange and suspicious to her.

As she followed D'artagnan underneath an archway leading into the building, Amanda noticed a symbol situated above. It seemed to resemble the Boy Scout logo. For a brief moment, she was pondering over whose logo it was.

"Amanda," D'artagnan called up ahead. "Look at this."

Curious to know what had grabbed the young man's attention, Amanda dashed over. She froze when she saw what D'artagnan had.

The building was really the large courtyard of a military compound. The field was almost deserted, with the exception of a bonfire on the other side. A pile of metal swords with handguards laid beside the blaze.

Amanda felt puzzled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"That guy told me this was Musketeer Headquarters," D'artagnan answered. He looked just as perplexed as Amanda. "Where are the Musketeers?"

Amanda shrugged. "Who knows? You sure he wasn't pulling your leg?"

D'artagnan stared at her with a funny look. "He didn't touch me."

Amanda shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she sighed. Having never met someone who actually took things literally until now, she was starting to feel a surge of annoyance. Of course, the only other individual she had known who tended to take things literally was one of her classmates.

Amanda rapidly shoved the unneeded contemplation aside and turned to face D'artagnan. "What should we do now?"

D'artagnan was gazing at the largest structure in the yard, one with glass windows and a small balcony overlooking the area. "Perhaps someone's inside."

Amanda shrugged once more. "It's worth a shot."

D'artagnan started for the building's entrance. Amanda was only seconds behind. She glanced around while running, just in case Lindy was hiding somewhere inside the facility. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she stepped through the doorway after D'artagnan.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays barely broke through the trees as Victoria opened her eyes. She sat up and gave a deep yawn while she stretched. As her vision came into focus, she noticed what seemed to be a series of tall poles surrounding her on two sides. The other two walls were solid rock. Her eyes widened and she sat up in a hurry. Sweeping her head around, Victoria was both startled and alarmed.<p>

She was inside some kind of cage. Unlike the prison cells of the castle's dungeons back home, this one was completed made of wood. Spotting the door near the far corner, Victoria leapt to her feet and rushed over. She pushed it with all her might, only to realize it was locked with a metal padlock.

"What's going on here?!" she frantically told herself.

The scent of fresh meat and cooked potatoes seized her attention. Looking into the distance, Victoria saw she was on the edge of a large clearing in the middle of a forest. The trees were so tall, they seemed to scratch the darkening sky above. Every one of the plants was covered by lush, green leaves.

Gazing lower, Victoria noticed a series of wooden huts with roofs made of straw. In the middle of the area was a roaring campfire. A small group of people were gathered around it. Everywhere else, wooden tables, roughly-made targets, and various items were set-up among the rest of the region.

"Where am I?" the princess asked herself.

One of the individuals around the campfire rose to their feet and strode towards the cage. Victoria took several steps back and ended up against the stone wall behind her.

The cage door opened. To Victoria's surprise, the person was a young woman about sixteen years old. She had long dark hair that was somewhat ruffled, greenish eyes, and very pale skin. She was wearing a forest-green shirt with long sleeves, a long light-brown skirt, dark-violet gloves, and brown boots. Around her neck was a small necklace with a tree-shaped emblem. A pouch of arrows was on her back and she had a bow in her hand.

As the girl approached, Victoria spotted a sword kept in a sheath on the former's side. This did not look good.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked, trying to sound as courageous as she could.

The girl stopped about two feet from the princess and crossed her arms. She started to tap her foot. Victoria gulped, fearing this was not a good sign.

"So _you're_ the royalty I've heard about," the girl finally said after several long seconds. "I always though royalty were _never_ frightened."

Victoria felt a shiver rush down her spine. Whoever this girl was, she did not know whether or not they were friendly. For all she knew, they were preparing to do something that was permanent and lethal alike.

"What's your name?" the girl inquired.

Victoria gulped and remained silent. This wasn't good enough for her captor.

"I said, 'what's your name?'"

"Vic-… Victoria," the princess answered. She wished she had kept her mouth shut.

The girl stared for a minute. She grabbed an arrow for her pouch and placed it into her bow. Victoria covered her mouth as the girl pointed the loaded weapon at her.

"'Victoria'," the girl muttered. "A likely story. Everyone knows Princess Victoria is currently settling matters with the '_Chamber of Delegations_'. She _always_ does it about this time."

"Not today," Victoria stated, shaking her head. "She isn't there. She's here, in this prison, talking to you."

The girl continued to point her bow at the princess. For several long seconds, it seemed the former was thinking. Victoria gave a hint of a smile, just to show she was trying to be friendly.

The girl lowered her weapon. She started to walk in an arc towards the princess's right side. "If you really _are_ Princess Victoria of Ruteland," she said. "And you're here in these woods, far from the royal castle, then answer this question."

The girl stopped and stared at Victoria. "What are _you_ doing out here by yourself?"

Victoria gave a deep sigh. She had to tell this girl the truth. "I'm running away," she started. "It is no pleasure running a kingdom by yourself — especially when your sister could have done it instead."

"I do _**not**_ have any sisters," the girl countered.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "That is not what I meant… "

The girl sighed. "Either way, I suppose what you're saying is truthful."

Victoria stared at her captor. "Huh?"

"Anyone who has to run a kingdom by themselves _would_ run away," the girl admitted. "I should know. I'm a runaway, too."

Victoria was startled. "_**Really**_?!"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am."

Victoria watched as the girl extended her left hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Victoria."

Victoria smiled and shook the girl's hand. "It is nice to meet you, too… whatever your name is."

The girl smiled. "My name is Zariah, the blacksmith's daughter. The pleasure is mine, Your Highness."

Victoria shook her head again. "You can call me 'Victoria'."

Zariah had to smile all the more. "As you wish, Victoria."

"Where might you be from?"

"A large town named 'Sleepy Hollow'. It's on the far side of the kingdom."

Victoria had to smile enough to show her teeth. "I have heard quite a lot about _that_ place," she remarked. "Everyone's talking about a strange creature on a horse."

Zariah gave a nod. "Yes, I know. So, would you like to have something to eat?"

Victoria was taken by surprise. "You would do that for a prisoner?"

Zariah turned towards the door. "You're not a prisoner anymore."

As the armed girl marched out of the cage, Victoria was feeling a mixture of emotions. On one hand, she was happy about meeting someone new. On the other hand, she was relieved about not being harmed. For her left foot, she was puzzled in regards to why Zariah had set her free. For her right foot, she was anxious about where in the kingdom she was. She also was wondering who the others around the campfire were.

When she heard a soft _**GROWL**_ come from her stomach, Victoria decided to take up Zariah's offer. Surely this girl could be trusted… or could she?

* * *

><p>The inside of the building was in terrible condition. Amanda was so shocked, she could not believe her eyes. Tables had been toppled, flags and banners were lying around, chairs were knocked over, books and torn papers were strewn about, and dust was lying everywhere. On one end of the chamber, an empty fireplace was situated. A rusty mantle was visible.<p>

"Ahh… ahh… ahh," Amanda held her nose. She had unknowingly forgotten she had an allergy to lots of dust. "Ahh… ahh, choo!"

Dust flew all around the room. Amanda held her nose as she felt a second sneeze coming. She saw D'artagnan staring at her.

"Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "I forgot, I cannot handle so much dust."

D'artagnan shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "Everyone has something different about them."

Amanda had to increase her smile. She was enjoying this.

The silhouette near the fireplace caught her eye. She pointed at the figure. "Look!"

D'artagnan spun around. He strode towards the distant man. "Is this Musketeer Headquarters?" he inquired.

Amanda rapidly followed. "Who are you?" she asked the stranger.

"No," the man replied. "This _was_ Musketeer Headquarters."

Amanda stared in surprise. "What do mean by 'was'?"

The man remained fixated on the fireplace. "The Musketeers have been disbanded. They no longer exist. Feel free to poke around for souvenirs if you wish."

Amanda crossed her arms. "I'm not interested in any souvenirs," she stated. "I'm searching for a girl. Her name's Lindy. Have you seen her?"

The man did not answer. Amanda felt irritated. How could anyone ignore something so important?

It was no different for D'artagnan. "But if the Musketeers have been disbanded, how am I supposed to _join_ them?"

The man shook his head. "I'd say you've got quite a problem then."

D'artagnan looked unamused. "I came to join the Musketeers. I _will_ join the Musketeers. _Who_ disbanded them? Did _**you**_?!"

The man rose to his feet and turned to face the two. Amanda stared back. This man had dirty blonde hair with a short beard and moustache. "You shouldn't make such accusations unless you have facts."

D'artagnan scowled. "I don't _**care**_! I _**want**_ to join the Musketeers!"

Amanda stared at the young man in surprise. D'artagnan had grabbed the stranger by their collar.

The strange man did not look worried. "Seems you need a lesson in manners," he remarked.

"So _**what**_?!" D'artagnan snapped.

"Is that so?" the man chuckled. "Why don't you meet me outside the city by the ruins? Let's say… noon?"

"You're on," D'artagnan stated in a firm voice.

The man shook his head as he strode towards the door. Amanda turned to D'artagnan. "What did you _do_?" she questioned.

D'artagnan shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Amanda was shocked. "What does _**that**_ mean?! You just about _**assaulted**_ someone and you don't care?! Are you _really_ that heartless?"

D'artagnan stepped towards the exit. "I'm not in the mood for this. I have _enough_ bad news."

"There you go again," Amanda argued. "Thinking you are the _only_ one in this world having a troublesome day. Guess what? You're _**not**_!"

D'artagnan sighed deeply. "I wanted to join the Musketeers like my father."

Amanda was startled. "Your father was a Musketeer?"

D'artagnan nodded. "He died trying to protect the king."

Amanda was now feeling amazed. "So… your father was a hero. You want to follow in his footsteps."

"And now I can't," D'artagnan sighed. "I might as well attend my duel. We'd better get going."

Amanda reached into her purse and pulled out her red HD-iPhone. "It is eleven-thirty A.M. We have half-an-hour to get to these 'ruins'."

D'artagnan marched through the doorway. "Let's go."

Amanda was seconds behind.

Outside in the courtyard, the two climbed aboard D'artagnan's horse and took off down the street. As they rode along, a voice shouted from nearby. "D'artagnan!"

Amanda and D'artagnan both swung their heads back. Down the street was a young man riding a horse. He had a red hat and brown cape and was wearing white clothes. The people wandering around the street-side market stalls rushed to the side to make way.

D'artagnan groaned in annoyance. "Oh no."

The horse stopped and D'artagnan leapt off in a hurry. As he tied the reins to a nearby post, Amanda hopped off and approached him.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Who was that?"

"Gérard," D'artagnan answered. "He thinks I did something to his sister and wants to kill me."

Amanda gasped in alarm. "_What_?!"

"Nothing happened," D'artagnan quickly added. "She wanted to give me a kiss goodbye before I left for Paris. Then Gérard called my father a disgrace. He's been after me ever since."

"Sheesh!" Amanda exclaimed. "We'd better hurry. He's catching up — _**fast**_!"

D'artagnan nodded and took off running. Amanda was seconds behind. The two hurried along a crowded street and through a small canopy. Amanda took note of a series of surprised looks on the people at the tables as she rushed by. At one point, she bumped into a server and sent a plate of bread flying. The bread knocked someone's cup over and spilled its contents all over the table.

"Excuse_ me_!" a sharp voice snarled.

Both Amanda and D'artagnan stopped in place and turned around. A rather large man with black hair, a green bandanna, and wearing a sailor's uniform rose from his seat. He had a blue sash around his waist; it was soaked in wine.

"This sash was a gift to me from the queen of Ruteland," the man glared.

"'Ruteland'?" Amanda enquired. "I've never heard of it. Such a place doesn't exist."

"Well, there is," the man informed her. "And Queen Zelda's been dead for a number of years unless you can prove otherwise."

Amanda stared at the man. How could she answer him? Nothing he said made sense. Who was "Queen Zelda"? What was this place called "Ruteland"? Did such a place really exist? There was so much going on in such a short time. No way could she _ever_ keep up at this rate.

"I don't understand," she finally said.

The man snorted. "It's the largest kingdom around here and is known for trying to rid the world of magic."

Before Amanda could respond, D'artagnan stepped forward. "Look," the young man said. "Leave her alone."

The black-haired man crossed his arms. "And what if I don't?"

D'artagnan drew his sword. "Was that a challenge?"

Several of the people at the table and Amanda gasped.

The larger man gave a sneaky grin. "Oh, I see. It's Twit of the Month come to challenge the mighty Porthos. He thinks he's lightning with a sword, does he?"

Amanda stared at D'artagnan with a fearful look. "D'artagnan, don't do it!"

D'artagnan snorted at Porthos. "You _**bet**_ I am!"

Amanda sighed deeply. This approach wasn't working.

Porthos chuckled. "In that case, meet me behind the Luxembourg at one o'clock. Be sure to bring a long wooden box."

"And I'll be sure to put _you_ in it," D'artagnan declared.

Porthos gave a loud chuckle in return. The others at the table laughed alongside him. D'artagnan and Amanda marched off.

"What's gotten into you?" Amanda asked. "You weren't this way when I first met you."

D'artagnan sighed. "I cannot explain it."

Amanda was shocked and speechless. Less than ten hours ago, she had met this young man at a windmill in the countryside. At that point, he had seemed so kind and polite. Now, he was being rude and disrespectful in every way, shape, and form.

She would _**never**_ understand men!

Amanda sighed and followed D'artagnan as they heard Gérard's voice getting louder. The two rushed along the street and rounded a corner. The further down the block they went, the less crowded the city seemed to be.

D'artagnan came to a stop. Amanda skidded to a halt behind him. Wondering why the young man had stopped in his tracks, Amanda gazed down the road. To her surprise, a young woman was dancing on the side of the street with a tambourine in her hand. She took a moment to observe the sight.

The woman had long, black hair that was somewhat fluffed and green eyes. Her skin was a little dark and she was wearing a dress made of dark purple, black, and blue colors. She also had golden earrings shaped like circles.

"Why did you stop?" Amanda questioned.

D'artagnan pointed up ahead. "We need to find another way," he explained. "She's a gypsy."

Amanda felt confused. "So?"

"Gypsies are known for using magic to steal."

Amanda was now beyond perplexed. Was what D'artagnan claimed even true? How could something that sounded like a stereotype be accurate? Of course, it was impossible to determine without more information.

Before Amanda could speak, two men in black uniforms dashed past and halted before the dancing woman. She was taken aback. One of the guards was tall, had a long, brown mustache, and was holding a long weapon shaped like a giant axe on a pole. The other was short and large around the waist; he had a long spear-shaped item in his hands and was pointing it at the woman.

"Alright, gypsy," the taller man said in a stern voice. "What'd you steal _this_ time?"

The woman stopped dancing and scowled at the men. Amanda noticed disgust written on her face. "I haven't stolen anything," she said in a firm voice.

The shorter guard poked at the woman with his weapon. "You're lying," he stated. "That instrument is not yours."

The woman snorted her disapproval. "You two would know a _lot_ about stealing."

The first man glanced at his comrade. "Come on," he declared. "Let's teach this gypsy a lesson."

"Yes," the shorter guard agreed. "Perhaps a few days in the stocks will do _her_ some good."

Amanda gulped. These two soldiers clearly did not have proper justification to arrest the woman. Such actions were supposed to be illegal for members of any form of law-enforcement. Then again, sometimes the police departments had corrupt leaders….

Either way, she refused to stand for such injustice.

Amanda strode up to the guards. "Hey!" she snapped loudly. You shouldn't be arresting innocent people without a warrant!"

The two guards turned around. "Look, Stan," the shorter one said. "We've got ourselves _another_ gypsy."

Stan gave a sinister grin. "I agree, Marcus," he added. "She doesn't look too formidable, does she?"

"_What_?!" Amanda interrogated. "You have _**no**_ justification to prove _**anything**_ you just said!"

The guards laughed. Amanda's frown grew. "This isn't funny!"

D'artagnan rushed over and started yanking on her left arm. "Amanda, we should get go. Gérard's catching up."

Amanda's eyes lit up. Realizing she had lost track of the real dilemma at hand, she turned around and followed D'artagnan down the street and into the distance. She glanced back in time to see the woman had left and the guards searching around for her. Amanda smiled, knowing her distraction had worked.

As the two rushed past a wagon full of hay, a dark-haired man fell from it and landed on Amanda. "Ah! Thank you," he quickly said. "You broke my fall perfectly. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Amanda was startled. She would have kicked the man off had she not seen the crucifix hanging from his neck. "That's okay," she replied.

D'artagnan wasn't as forgiving. He grabbed the man's collar and lifted him to his feet. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" he snapped with a glare. "You don't fall on _women_!"

Amanda had returned to her feet in time to hear the man say, "If there's one thing I cannot accept, it's rudeness."

"D'artagnan," Amanda warned.

"You fell on a _**girl**_!" D'artagnan barked.

"And I apologized for it," the man retaliated.

"Well, your apology was _not_ accepted," D'artagnan stated.

"D'artagnan," Amanda tried to say.

The man was no longer showing signs of remorse. "I hope your sword is as quick as your mouth."

"Yes, so?"

"Ah, a duel then. Meet me behind the Carmes-Deschaux Monastery at two o'clock."

"I'll be there."

"As will I," the man finished before storming off down the street.

"Great," Amanda grumbled aloud. "Just great. Now we have _three_ duels to worry about — in just _one_ day."

D'artagnan shook his head. "What else am I _supposed_ to do? Didn't I stand up for you?"

Amanda crossed her arms. "You didn't have to do anything. I accepted his apology. It _was_ an accident."

D'artagnan groaned in annoyance. "Everything is going wrong today. First, the Musketeers are disbanded. Then Gérard shows up. Now I have three duels in one day. Could things get any worse?"

Amanda shrugged. "Don't know, and I don't _want_ to find out. We need to keep going. The first duel is in less than fifteen minutes."

D'artagnan nodded. "At least they're all at the same spot," he chuckled.

Amanda shook her head and smiled a little. At least _there_ was some good news. The two sped-walked down the road towards the edge of the city.

* * *

><p>Victoria was feeling a little better. Less than ten minutes ago, she had been set free from the cage by Zariah. Now she was sitting by a roaring fire eating. Soup had <em>never<em> tasted so good!

Perhaps she would have to learn how it was made for future reference.

As she looked around, Victoria noticed the other girls gathered around the blaze. One had long, brown hair. Another had reddish hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. A third possessed yellow hair that reached down just below her shoulders, sky-blue eyes, and a sand-colored ribbon in her hair. Another of the girls had long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. There was also one with medium-length black hair, greenish-blue eyes, and a green hat. All of them were wearing green dresses with skirts reaching down to just below their knees, brown belts, black gloves, and black boots.

One sweep over all the other girls was enough to make Victoria realize many of them were the ones who had ambushed her in the forest earlier that day. She started to feel anxious.

"Is something wrong?"

Victoria gazed to her right. Zariah was looking back. "Nothing," the princess rapidly said.

Zariah stared at her. "If it is about the others, don't worry. I'll introduce them."

Before Victoria could speak, Zariah stood and helped the former to her feet. "If I may have your attention," she called out. The other girls turned their eyes toward her.

Victoria felt a tad more nervous. It did not help when Zariah gestured to her. "This is Princess Victoria of Ruteland," she introduced. "She's not a sorceress. She is a lost, lonely woman — just like us."

Victoria had to smile a little.

Zariah gestured to the other girls one by one. "Vicki, Hannahleah, Jessica, Mary, and Zephyr."

Victoria waved at the others. She knew Vicki was the one with the wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. Hannahleah was the black-haired girl with the green hat. Jessica was the one with the yellow hair reaching down to just below her shoulders, sky-blue eyes, and a sand-colored ribbon in her hair. Mary had reddish hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. Zephyr was the girl with the long, brown hair. That was how Zariah had introduced them.

None of the other girls acknowledged the wave.

Victoria sighed and sat back down. She caught a glimpse of Zariah crossing her arms sternly at the others.

"Now that's _no way_ to give a 'Wilderness Women' welcome to our guest," she stated in a very firm voice. "At least smile or say _something_. Normally, there's a _lot_ of chit-chat going on now."

"Ya'll are right," Mary spoke up. Victoria noticed she was the one with the Australian accent. "No one even cares 'bout sorcery anymore."

"True enough," Zephyr added. "After all, Camelot is _already_ falling apart. They don't need magic. They need a proper ruler."

"Yeah," Hannahleah agreed. "Not like that tyrant who's in control."

"You mean the one who forced my family out of our village?" Vicki inquired. "I _**despise**_ him! …whatever his name is."

Victoria shook her head. Listening to these girls was going to take some getting used to.

"So," the princess said at last. "None of you like magic?"

The other girls stared at her like she'd just said something profane. Victoria was puzzled. What had she said to receive _this_ reaction? It didn't make sense.

"What?" she asked. "What did I say?"

"You said the 'M' word," Zephyr spoke up. "Everyone knows magic _always_ comes with a price."

Mary nodded. "And it ain't an easy one."

"Not to mention it's mainly those who are evil who use it," Jessica added.

Victoria felt a little more stumped. "Is everyone who uses magic _really_ evil?"

"_**Of**_ _**course**_!" all the girls said in unison.

Zariah turned to face the princess. "Most of our members have lost their hometowns and families because of someone who used magic."

"Really?" a surprised Victoria wondered aloud.

Zariah nodded. "You would be surprised after hearing each of _their_ stories."

Victoria started pondering. Perhaps there was something here she wasn't getting. Then again, maybe she was missing a piece of important information. Either way, she didn't know how to find out what it was.

She gazed at the sky above. The shadows were growing as the sun was setting. The sky above was becoming a reddish color. She sighed before giving a light yawn.

Perhaps this stuff could wait until tomorrow….

* * *

><p>The sun was at the highest point in its cycle when Amanda and D'artagnan reached the remains of a stone building just outside the city of Paris. The walls had mostly collapsed; only a few still stood with archways over the doorways.<p>

As the two walked over, they found the man they'd met at the old Musketeer Headquarters leaning against one of the stone walls. He removed a pipe from his mouth before turning to gaze at the two.

"Your manners have not improved," he said. "You're late."

"You in a rush to die?" D'artagnan asked in a sarcastic voice.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Apparently D'artagnan had no trouble picking fights. The only question was, did he do it carefully enough? She didn't know and didn't care.

She only wanted to find Lindy… wherever she was.

The man gave a smug grin. The sound of horses approaching filled the area from around the corner. "Here come the gravediggers now," he announced.

At that moment, two horses rounded the corner and came to a halt. To Amanda's surprise, the riders were the other two men D'artagnan had challenged. One of them was definitely Porthos, evident by his bandanna and uniform. The other was the man who had accidentally fallen on her.

"Athos," Porthos spoke to the man at the wall. "You cannot fight this boy."

Athos looked startled. "Why not?"

"Because _I'm_ fighting him," Porthos replied. "He ruined my sash and challenged me on the spot."

Amanda stepped forwards. "He's not fighting you until one o'clock."

"I have a duel with him, too," the other rider spoke up.

Amanda shook her head. "That one's not until 2 P.M."

Athos chuckled out loud. "Let's get on with it then," he said, turning to face D'artagnan. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your future engagements."

Porthos and the other man climbed off their horses and approached Athos. The one with the dark hair spoke up.

"You made an interesting choice," he said. "Choosing Reverend Aramis as an opponent."

Amanda shrugged. "I guess things happen outside your control," she muttered to nobody in particular.

It was true. So far everything was _not_ working out the way she wanted. After landing in this strange place in what appeared to be a different dimension, she had gone on an atypical quest to find her sister. Not only had she not found Lindy yet, but she was about to watch her new friend take on three men at once — one of which was a man of the Church.

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis removed their greyish coats to reveal blue tunics with a golden symbol in the middle. Amanda stared at the emblem, taking note of how it strongly resembled the Boy Scout logo.

D'artagnan was shocked. "You three are _Musketeers_?!" he exclaimed.

"You choose your opponents well," Athos remarked. "Or should I say foolishly."

"I've been looking for you guys!" D'artagnan declared. His voice sounded filled with excitement.

"Now you've found us," Athos added. "We have some 'business' to attend to, unless, of course, you'd like to make it for a later date."

"I don't think so," D'artagnan stated. He drew his sword.

The Musketeers drew their swords in turn.

Amanda was worried. "Perhaps we _could_ take a raincheck."

D'artagnan and the Musketeers were about to strike at each other when a strange cloud appeared in the sky above. They stopped and looked up. Amanda looked up and noticed the cloud was a greenish color. It suddenly transformed itself into a figure and came rushing down below. The figure landed onto the ground between D'artagnan and the Musketeers.

Now Amanda was speechless. The figure was a woman wearing a sparkly scarlet dress and matching high heels. She was very, very slender and had long, wavy blue hair. Her eyes looked a little hypnotic and were a strange shade of green.

"Who the heck are you?" Porthos asked the woman.

The woman gave what seemed to be a peculiar smile. "I am Aphrodite, the sorceress," she said in a calm-sounding voice. "You three are under arrest, orders of this kingdom."

"What if we resist?" Aramis inquired.

Aphrodite seemed unfazed. "You'll be subject to my powers, of course — that, and the Cardinal's prison. I doubt Judge Frollo will treat you with a fair trial."

"Judge Frollo," Porthos interrupted. "Isn't he the meanest official in town?"

Aphrodite was not amused. "You can just come along quietly… "

"Don't be stupid," Porthos stated. "Of _course_ we intend to resist!"

Aphrodite snorted. "Is that so?"

Amanda gave a nervous smile at the sorceress. "Perhaps you could come back? They were just about to have a duel."

Aphrodite glared at the girl. After a few moments, Amanda thought she could see a hint of fear in the woman's eyes. "I'll be back," the sorceress declared. "Next time, I will _not_ be so lenient."

D'artagnan was about to swipe his sword at Aphrodite when she vanished in a cloud of green smoke. The cloud disappeared, leaving no trace of the sorceress's existence.

"Now _that_ was weird," Amanda commented. Up until now, she had thought Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love, at least according to Greek Mythology. Now, it appeared such stories had her completely backwards.

She was not a lover. Aphrodite was a witch. A beautiful witch for _that_ matter.

"Smart thinking," Aramis said to Amanda. "Your words truly were mightier than all our swords put together."

"Thank you," Amanda answered. "I think?"

"Don't encourage her," Athos stated. "By doing so, she made herself an outlaw as well."

Amanda crossed her arms. "Just what are you talking about? Who's this 'Cardinal'?"

"Cardinal Richelieu," Aramis told her. "He's a major official in the kingdom of La Rochelle. He's considered a 'Man of God'. I know, I used to be one of his students."

Amanda nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

D'artagnan looked at the three Musketeers. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"We're already on the Cardinal's list," Athos informed him. "If you leave now, you can escape him."

"But I just got here!" D'artagnan argued.

"And I need to find my sister," Amanda firmly stated.

"Go home," Porthos advised D'artagnan. "You have a wench. Raise fat babies. Live a good, long life."

"A '_**wench**_'?!" Amanda declared. She was _beyond_ offended. Not only did she think she had enough common sense to not hang around with strangers, she would _never__** ever**_ do the kinds of things some of the other girls in her class had done. She refused to think further about it. "I am _**not**_ a 'wench'!"

Porthos shook his head and he climbed onto his horse.

As Aramis climbed onto his own horse, Amanda asked, "You mean, you're not going to do a thing about this? There could be something serious going on and you're just running away."

"Maybe so," Aramis replied. "'Better to live and fight another day'. Right?"

"What about the Musketeer motto?" D'artagnan questioned. "About 'all for one, one for all'?"

"Wake up, boy," Athos said as he climbed onto Porthos' horse behind the latter. "The Musketeers are just a dream."

With that, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis rode off into the nearby forest. Amanda and D'artagnan were now alone at the ruined building. The sun was shining down and the sky above was almost perfectly clear. The birds in the trees nearby were singing away. The day was now peaceful.

To Amanda, however, it was _far_ from serene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's All... For Now!**

**I know, I was following much of the Disney movie "_The Three Musketeers (1993)_". Yet, I also included many of my own personal touches to it along the way. I Hope I added enough of them!**

**So, I just say this to be safe. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are from "_The Three Musketeers_".**  
><strong>Zariah, Vicki, Hannahleah, Mary, Jessica, and Zephyr are ALL MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!<strong>  
><strong>The rest I cannot say for sure. I shall let YOU decide!<strong>

**I'll admit it! Aphrodite's character is partially inspired by Magica De Spell and Cinnamon Teal - Both of which are from the Disney T.V. Series, "_DuckTales_".**

**Plus, I feel tired now.**  
><strong>So, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!<strong>

**This Is SoraLego278 Saying, "See Ya Later, Keybladers!" Plus, "Have A ZIP-A-DEE-DOO-DAH DAY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>**** <span>NOTE<span> - THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW WHERE LINDY IS!**


End file.
